


Hunter Rule #1: Stick to the Essentials

by Scruffalina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Light Fic, M/M, Quick Read, Random - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Script Fic, light read, light spn fic, spn fic - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruffalina/pseuds/Scruffalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short script Destiel fic. Perfect for a quick light read. Dean realises that he can ask Cas to appear in front of him just by thinking it, which leads to quite an awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Rule #1: Stick to the Essentials

Dean: *starts asking Cas to appear at random points throughout the day (like when he’s out walking or eating lunch or driving or washing up) because he just wants to check that Cas will appear*

Cas: *Dean does it so much that Cas becomes so finely tuned to knowing when Dean is asking for him that he knows when Dean is even just thinking about asking him to come*

 

Dean: *is getting out of crappy motel room shower and finds himself imagining what would happen if he asked Cas to come now and sort of smirking*

 

Cas: “Hello Dea-“

 

Dean: “CAS HOLY CRAP” *desperately fumbles with towel, trying to cover himself up*

 

Cas: *growing red and not sure what to do so looks at ceiling* “Dean what are you doing”

 

Dean: *disgruntled and embarrassed* “Taking a shower dammit what does it look like”

 

Cas: *is fidgeting and glancing around nervously* W-Well it looks like a lot of things”

 

Dean: *glances up* *did he just say that*

 

Cas: *looks like his face is going to melt* “Dean I-I’m just going to g-“

 

Dean: “No! Cas, just- hold up-” *fumbles and manages to wrap towel around his waist*

 

Cas: “Why did you want me at this moment anyway” *sounds partly annoyed*

 

Dean: “I just - no ah I didn’t - I sorta just - Dammit Cas I’m sorry”

 

Cas: *pauses* “It’s okay Dean”

 

Dean: *looks at Cas* “…” “Okay, just - hold up a sec and let me get some clothes on, don’t go anywhere” *stumbles out of bathroom*

 

Cas: *waits for a moment, unsure whether to follow him*

 

Dean: *Pokes head round door* “you coming out of there or what - you can’t just stand in the bathroom” *sighs* “Look, I’m really sorry Cas, I didn’t mean to, I just - I dunno what you saw but-“

 

Cas: “Dean, it’s okay.” *has a very genuine serious face* “Clothes are not essential.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So this was the first time I ever attempted some Destiel - not sure how it ended up a little dirty (I'm normally so innocent haha). Blame Casknows for getting me to ship it. This was originally written for her, after all. Check out her account for more fluffy Destiel. Thanks again, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
